Sweet Days of Water Balloons and Frying Pans
by Kaiyaosha
Summary: ChuHun. Its amusing. They partner up to get the point across to Prussia and South Korea. Then they go out drinking to celebrate. A drunk confession follows, and it ends with amusement. Rated T for drinking and one drunk kiss. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.


She giggled, towing along an equally happy person, the boy grinning at what they had just done.

"That was so fun! Who do you want to get next?"

He shrugged. "Your choice."

Any person might not understand the situation here, but they could get that they did something.

That something being giving Prussia and South Korea concussions with frying pans, tying them up in chairs, and assaulting them with water balloons.

Ever since they both realized they had frying pans, they reached an understanding and decided to partner up and make it easier to tell people like Prussia and South Korea to go away.

And Hungary was especially satisfied by the large crack sound she heard when Prussia received two frying pans from both sides of his head.

China was just glad he probably wouldn't have South Korea hanging on his tail anymore, groping him.

Hungary smiled as the slowed to a stop at a park.

"Let's get England and America next!"

He smiled, feeling a score to settle with England, and a need to get America to actually try returning the money he borrowed from him. Which he spent all on hamburgers.

"That sounds great aru."

She grinned at him.

"Am I ever wrong?"

"Not yet I suppose aru."

"So, what do you want to do for now?"

"Maybe go find a place to eat aru?"

It was currently near six in Germany, so some food wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah, I'm starving . But what should we eat?"

There was a long debate about whether to get Hungarian or Chinese food. It ended with Hungary sighing and saying, "Let's just look around for a big first."

So the two started walking again, and eventually walked the whole area, finding no restaurants that served Chinese or Hungarian dishes.

"Should we just get pizza?"

China sighed, but nodded.

X-

"I'm so full!"

China nodded in agreement.

"I must say that the food was pretty good aru."

Hungary smiled happily.

"Now! Let's find a bar to celebrate our victory today!"

"But we have a meeting tomorrow aru..."

"Who cares? This event calls for celebration of not being bothered at every second!"

China had to agree with that. So he went along with it, and they found the biggest bar they could.

X-

"Try it!"

He nodded, taking small sips of the German beer that was given to him by Hungary.

"I gotta admit, this beer actually tastes better than I first thought it would be," Hungary said.

China nodded, surprised at how good it was, although he still preferred his Chinese beer.

After a few more, Hungary was surprised that China wasn't dead drunk yet. Unless people had a near iron stomach like hers, they would be passed out on the dance floor.

"You can hold it in too?"

"Yeah, I have tasted stronger before aru." He shrugged, grinning widely at her.

If not dead drunk, they were tipsy at least.

"You wanna dance?"

Normally, China could not dance, but he felt the need to lighten up there, and nodded.

After a few more beers and three dances they were bordering dead drunk.

"You wanna go hoooooome?" She giggled.

"But its so far away aruuu." He laughed.

So then they found themselves stumbling back to the hotel rented for nations, giggling. It was 1 am, and they didn't expect to see anyone. Although if they did, it completely slipped their minds that some nations would be pretty angry at what they did to Germany's meeting room and what they did to Prussia and South Korea. All in all, the meeting room didn't suffer too much damage, only being soaked everywhere, and the odd dent in the wall when China accidentally flung his wok the wrong way and it flew out of his hand. The dent was pretty noticeable. And some tiny drops of blood that came from Prussia and South Korea's head, but they really didn't mean to hit them that hard.

The grand lobby didn't have anyone but a few receptionists, trying not to stare at the two drunk teens. Well technically they weren't teens, but to the receptionists that didn't know anything about nations and personifications, they were simply two drunk teens with rich parents or something.

China mumbled as tried staring at the elevator, opening for him as he gripped Hungary's hand, trying to make sense of the floor number.

"Let's see... I think it was floor 8 aruuu?"

He pressed that button, harder than needed as he asked Hungary which floor she was at.

"I think it was flooor... Hmm... 9."

China nodded, jabbing the button that read floor 9.

As they went up he tried searching for his keycard.

"...I think I lost mine aru."

Rolling her eyes, Hungary giggled, showing him her room card.

"No fair... Give me aru..."

"Its my room!"

And when Hungary tried kicking him out at floor 8, he was hugging her and not letting go, so she sighed and said, "fine."

When they reached floor 9 Hungary looked at the room card and it said room 926.

"Its that way aruuu..."

"No its that way!"

Soon they were arguing over which side to go to, waking up a few nations with rooms by the elevator.

Although by the time they opened their doors curiously, the drunk pair had both decided to go to the side Hungary picked, her winning with the final statement, "Well we are going to my room."

The moment the door was open, China let go of her, suddenly wide eyed as he stumbled to the bathroom. She winced slightly as she heard him vomit.

Although soon she needed to as well, the alcohol getting to her.

When she was finished, she turned to see a dripping wet China leaving the spacious bathroom. She saw the showerhead hanging down, and she took it, spraying herself with the cold water that didn't do much to help her.

When she left the bathroom she found that China had passed out on her bed, or was at least lying on her bed, mumbling words she couldn't hear properly.

Normally, if she was sober, she would be shrinking away from the thought of sharing a bed with another nation that wasn't Austria, but she shrugged, as her drunken mind told her it was okay because the bed was very big anyways.

She flopped down on the bed, landing on China's outstretched arm as he gave a yelp.

"Whaat was that for aruuuu?"

She grinned. "My room. I can do what I want."

He sighed, before curling up to the side, a smile on his peaceful features. When she thought he was asleep though, He turned back, hugging her and mumbling something about soft stuffies.

"Hmm... Are you still awaaaake Hungary aru?"

She, surprised by his voice nodded, grinning at him.

"Yeaaaaah... Whyyy?"

He hugged her tighter as he mumbled some barely audible words.

"Whaaaat?"

He repeated it, just a little bit louder.

"Wo... Ai...ni."

"szeretlek."

What she didn't expect next was a sudden pair of warm lips on hers that almost immediately left as China fell asleep.

She passed out right after.

X-

She woke up with a giant headache, courtesy of the alcohol she inhaled. Hangovers were the worst.

She tried getting up, finding that she couldn't, and realizing something, no someone was stopping her.

She blushed, realizing she was in the very type grip of China.

Wait, they didn't do anything... Like that right?

Well her clothes were still all on, although they seriously needed to go in a washing machine. She really smelled.

She tried slipping out of China's grip, but she realized he was actually stronger than he looked.

Way stronger than he looked. And then she remembers he was the third largest country in the world. Duh. Of course.

The only things she could do.

Wait or wake him up. And Hungary was not a paitient person.

"China. Wake up."

And she is feeling very uncomfortable when he only grips her tighter and mumbles something in Chinese.

"Wake. Up."

No response.

She sighed. What time was it anyways? Oh it was 5:59. Almost 6. Well it was still pretty dark outside, but the sky was lightening.

She stared at the clock, unsure of what to do when all of a sudden, it read out, 6:00 am, and China suddenly shifts.

She raises her eyebrow as she watches him get up, completely oblivious to the fact that he was in her room as he goes to the bathroom.

Well. At least she was free.

She got up and she went to change as she grimaced at the horrible smell in the room.

She grabbed a new dress and another flower for her hair. She then waited, sitting on a chair, fidgeting as she ran her fingers across her frying pan.

"Good morning Hungary aru."

Well, it seemed that he did realize he was in her room.

"I apologize for overstaying my welcome here and will be returning to my room now aru."

She nodded, watching him run his fingers across his disheveled dark brown hair that was loose, and she giggled at how feminine he looked.

"Also, I assume today will be the same plan as yesterday aru?"

She grinned and nodded.

He turned slowly, smiling before nodding at her and leaving.

Although when she was showering, her first thought was how he could act perfectly fine and without a hangover.

Her second thought was how he didn't even remember his confession to her. Well, he was drunk right? Although she vaguely remembered confessing to him herself. But they were both dead drunk anyways.

She steers away from the kiss too.

When she gets out she wears a bathrobe, and she twists her hair to get the water out.

When she is combing her hair though, she notices a small note written on the writing pads hotel provided.

'I remember, and I was serious.'

She smiles, amused. Well, they could deal with the romance stuff later.

Right now she needed some water balloons for their plan later.


End file.
